Dream and live life
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: what happens when you have a dream and it makes you not want to be with the one you love?A Lathan
1. Chapter 1

I do not own OTH or anyone but i own this story.

_"nathan,i don't think i can do this anymore"Lucas said._

_"why?is it because of Dad? or is it because of what people are saying?"_

Just then a dark cloud elluminates over the two darking the room. None can see eachother. in a bout two minutes the cloud clears and Nathan is gone.Lucas stands there alone and afraid.

Lucas awoke in a cold sweat. this is the fourth night in a row that he has had this dream.He's only told one person about it and that's his best friend in the whole world, hailey. Lucas got up and went into the bathroom. he just looked at himself in the mirror._"maybe we're not meant to be"_ he thought to himself.He got into the shower and further thought about the dream he had.After about ten minutes he got out and got dressed to go to school.

6

He arrived at school and the first thing he did was go and sit in the quad. as he sat there,a shawdow covered him and a pair of hands wrapped around his eyes.

"guess who" the male said.

Lucas had a guess.

"i don't know,um hailey?"lucas said.

"wrong,it's me,nathan.now you owe me a kiss."

Lucas got up and kissed nathan on the cheek.

"wow,only on the cheek. you okay?"

"yeah, i'm fine.just you know a little tired." The bell sounded and Lucas rushed off to his chem class which he had with hailey. he figured that she could help him sort this out.He got into the class and found hailey sitting in their usual seats.

"hey there scott."she said.

"hey" lucas said.

"you look a little disturbed, everything alright?"

"no,acutually i was hoping you could help me sort out "the dream". i've been having it again and i'm getting more and more frantic each night"

"sure,i'll help you.just stop by my house tonight, and bring nathan"

"why?"

"The dreams about him right? so he's a big part of this and needs to be there too."

The teacher walked into the class room and began class.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When class ended, lucas went out to the parking lot. There, he was greeted by a very happy nathan.

"hey,how was class?"Nathan asked attempting to kiss lucas but he merley pulled away.

"did i do something wrong?"

"no,you know what lets just go and grab something to eat."

They got into nathans car and drove to Karen's cafe.

once there, the two found a booth in the back of the cafe.

"so, you wanna tell me what i did?"

"you didn't do anything.oh i almost forgot i need you to come with me to Hails house"

"what for ?"

"you'll see."

Okay that's like all i could come up with at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, everyone has been asking what that dream meant and it meant that some one will come between them in the future.okay this chapter is a little short.

Lucas nad Nathan left karen's cafe and headed to Haley's house.once there,they went strait to her room where they found her sitting there on the floor.

"hey haley"they said togeather sitting on the floor.

"so what did u find out ?"lucas asked.

"what are you talking about?"nathan asked

"nothing"lucas said

"it's only right that we tell him.and that's why i told you to come.talk it out i mean it. don't leave anything out. tell him every detail. call me when you guys are done" Haley left. nathan and lucas sat there staring blankly at eachother.

"okay tell me what the hell is going on" nathan asked

"okay i'll tell you.

**sooooooooo sorry that it's short but i gotta study.finals coming up**

**will be longer later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayo dayo. i'm gonaaa try and right more but we'll see**

"so, those times that you were ignoring me and not returning my calls was because of a stupid little dream?''

"pretty much yeah.but look i'm so sorry now and now that you know we could sort this thing out."

Nathan stared at lucas for a few seconds before anserwing.

"Alright, so how we gonna solve this thing.were do we start?"

''well we should start with trying to figure out who that mysterious figure is and i think that it's probally dan"

"Dan? why him?"

"well he's been trying to break us up for ages now"

Juat then Hailey walked in followed by Two people both boys and they were all dressed in black.

"lucas, nathan,i want you to meet my step brothers sam and dean winchester"

Nathan and Lucas stood there staring at the two boys and Hailey

"Hailes, you didn;t tell me you had step brothers" Lucas Said.

"yeah well i do. surprise.and another is that they hunt the mysterious and unknow and i told them about your dream."

Then Dean steped forward.

"yeah she told me and it seems like you are dealing with a dreamscape."

"A dreamscape?"Nathan asked.

''You see, they hunt peoples dreams who are going through tough times and then eventually the person dreaming ends up killing themselfs'' the other brother, sam said.

Both Hailey and Nathan stared at a mortified Lucas.

Nathan, lucas, sam and dean got went into the living room.

"okay so how can we stop this thing?" Nathan asked.

"we'll have to go into Luca's dreams and stop him there." Dean told them.

"wait,how are we gonna do that?"sam asked his brother. even sam didn't know that you could go into other people's dreams and he's seen a lot of crazy stuff.

"we're not ,Dad is"

sam just stared at his brother. he knew that they were in for one hell of a ride.

**Alright, i know twist. But i just wrote what came to mind and i think that it's good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait.**

It was a saturday afternoon when Sam and DEan found Lucas and nathan at the river court.

"hey guys." sam said. "we've got some good news"

Lucas nad nathan were happy to hear this. the last two weeks have been hell. the dream that lucas has been having we're growing violently. it seemed like everytime he would get hit in the dream, it would affect him when he woke up. his mom began asking questions to why her son would wake up with bruises and cuts on him and would just lye saying he had them when he would come from the river court.

"so, what's the good news?" Nathan asked

"well " Dean said. " we found our dad and he's willing to help you guys out."

" That's Great!" Lucas said.

"so, where is he?" Nathan asked.

" Florida. " dean told them

"um that's a long way from here." Lucas said

" i know but you want help right? so you have to go."sam said

Lucas looked at nathan for a second then said"alright lets go"

Later that day, lucas was packing his clothes when Peyton walked into the room.

" hey there blondie" she said. "going somewhere?."

Lucas contiued to pack his clothes.

"Hailey told me everythhing. about the dream, you and Nathan and i just want you to know that i won't tell your mom about you guys or what's been going on these last few weeks."

She turned to go when Lucas called her name.

" Peyton" " thanks"

She left out the room. a few minutes later Lucas came down stairs with his bags packed. Sam and Dean were already downstairs.

"where's nathan?" lucas asked.

" Already in the car. That's all you 're taking?" dan asked pointing to a small bag.

"yeah" he said.

They headed out the door. Lucas looked back at his mom who was crying through her window. he waved and got into the car.

"you ready to do this?" Nathan asked.

"yeah"

**okay the next chapter might be the last one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last chapter for dream and live life. so enjoy**

By the time they reached florida lucas had fallen asleep. nathan didn't notice untill lucas started screaming in sleep. claw markings were appearing on his skin.

Nathan acted upon instict. He slapped his brother.

" Lucas wake up !". He screamed.

after a while lucas woke up.

"what happened?" Lucas asked.

Dean answered.

"you fell alsleep. b-boy here slapped you a few times to get you up."

" you hit me?"

" you wouldn't get up anyother way"

They smiled.

" alright guys, we're here." sam said.

They all got out the car. Lucas looked around, he looked up at the building that they were standing in front off. the building had a sign on it that said insane assuylum on it.

" Dean, your dad is in here?" Lucas asked

" Yeah, he said this was the only plae he could perform the ritual."

The four guys walked into the builiding. There were rats and a stong scent of rotting flesh that seemd to linger on for miles. Finally they reached thir destination.

Lucas noticed a guy lurking in the shawdows. when he finally stepped into the light lucas saw him more clearly.

He was at least six feet. he had jet black hair and peircing blue eyes.

" Dad, i'm glad you could make it" dean said.

" yeah yeah. where's the boy?"

Lucas stepped forward.

" it's me sir."

Sam and Dean's dad approached Lucas. a blakent off cold air swept over them.

" I need you all to step out till I am done."

Everyone left. Nathan gave Lucas an uncertainty look on his face. but Lucas gave him the " It's okay" look.

When the room was clear, mr.winchester layed lucas on teh table that was in the room. he gave him a sleeping potion and then enterd his dream.

He found the cause of the night terrors and destroyed it with a simple speel.

He returned to the natural world. Lucas awoke moments later.

He called everyone back into the room.

" I destroyed what was causing these dreams. it was in the form of a man. i think the name was Dan."

" Dad." Lucas said.

after the thank you's sam and dean took them home.

" It's finally over" Nathan said.

"yeah"

**Done, hope you like it.**


End file.
